PIXIE DUST
by Vetor Swest
Summary: For years, Peter has found a mother in Wendy's family. Now its Wendy's great, great, great grandaughter's turn, but who needs a mother more, especially when something horrible is happening in Neverland?
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan or any of its characters, but I do believe in fairies._

**A/N** _This is my first fanfic. Any suggestions or thoughts will be appreciated. Read and enjoy!_

Julie sat in the backseat of her mother's red convertible pouting. She DID NOT want to go to her Great-Grandmother Margaret's dusty old house, and she defiantly wasn't up for spending the night there. Julie was a girl of thirteen year. She wore her long hair (Which she dyed black) in a single plait behind her back, just because her mother made her. She, on the other hand, would much prefer something dangerous, maybe involving spikes. She had on a bright pink sundress tied on the back with a lacy ribbon. She hated pink.

"C'mon Jell, you're still young, still gay, innocent, and heartless," Her mom called to her from the front seat. "And I bet Great-Grammy will teach you how to fly!"

Julie raised one eyebrow, _"Gay? Fly? What is this lady talking about?"_ she thought. "Uh, mom, where'd ya get that from?"

"You know."

"Uggh, its not your imaginary friend is it? The one you named Peter? What was he again—a rabbit right?" Julie sighed. It wasn't like this situation was unusual or anything, her mom talked about this so-called 'Peter' all the time.

"No, He was a little boy. And I was his mother, even though we used to be the same age. I liked Peter, very much." Her mother replied promptly,

"What do you mean 'used to be the same age'?"

"Peter never grew up because he lived in Neverland, and you cannot grow up in Neverland, even if you wanted to. No one could. It was impossible. Even for me, even for Peter," She sighed and made to carry on with her story, but quickly placed her attention back on the road after narrowly missing a semi-truck. The two stared at the semi as it went by. The label on the side read in bold green letters PIXIE DUST. "Oh, did I tell you about Tinkerbell, Peter's fairy friend? I never met her; she died even before my Great-Grandmother Jane got a chance to meet her. She helped Jane's mother—Wendy was her name—fly!"

"Mom, you can't fly, and you're too old to believe in fairies. **_I_** don't believe in fairies." Julie explained to her mother. _"What an idiot!"_

The mother threw an evil look at her daughter and took her hands off the steering wheel. "I DO BELIVE IN FAIRIES, I DO BELIVE IN FAIRIES!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and clapping her hands as hard as she could.

"Not here, not now, not in a convertible!" Julie thought to herself and shrunk down into her seat. Maybe no one would see her that way. "Mom! Put your hands on the steering wheel! I am not going to die here on this stupid highway!"

Her mom spent the whole rest of the car trip talking about Peter, and all his magical fairy friends. Julie spent her time sticking her head out of the window to drown out her mother's annoying squawking.

Later 

"Honey, we're here." Julie's mother cooed and shook Julie's shoulder. " Wake up, its already eight a.m.!"

Julie groaned and rolled over to face her mother. Her neck was sore from sleeping in the car and her cheek had a red indent from where the seatbelt had been. The car was parked on a cobblestone-studded street near an old tall dark building pressed closely against newer apartment houses. But the old building had a friendly, almost magical air to it, and its beauty far beyond of the apartments. Her mom pointed to the old building, "Let's GO!"

"It's not like we have to be anywhere right away." Julie moaned.

"I know, but your great-grandma wants to see you."

"You know she can't mom, she's blind," Julie said blankly while rubbing her shoulder.

Her mom looked at her sternly. "You know what I mean," she said, and yanked Julie's arm as to get her out of the car. "Please come, darling, you haven't seen your grandmother since you were two! You don't even know how much she misses you! Oh, and she's not blind, she just constantly misplaces her glasses."

"Bet she doesn't know who I am when we come in!"

"How will that bet work if you never get out of this car?" Her mother pointed out. Julie slouched out of the car with a defeated look and walked slowly up to the doorstep, without saying another word to her mother.

"The moment of truth," whispered her mother. Julie held her breath as she knocked the door to the building. _"I really don't want to go in."_ Mother and daughter paused, waiting for the door to open. Again, Julie knocked. "Stupid old people, they can't hear anything!" She shouted and pounded her fists against the door.

"Jell, I don't wan't to hear you speaking like that about your elders, and also stop hitting the door, it's not your property. And another thing, what's with your attitude? Now when we get inside I want you to act nice, and while we're there, wear the clothes I pick out for you, no more black! I'm sure Margaret will be happy if you behave properly, do you hear me?" Her mom raved on.

The door then swung eerily swung open by itself. "Weird, I thought this only happened in horror movies, not in real life!" Julie exclaimed and peered into the dark shadows of the house.

"What only happens in horror movies?" She heard a shaky voice call. "Old ladies opening doors?" Julie looked down to see a woman peering from behind the door, her silver glasses shining at the girl.

"Old is right," Julie muttered under her breath.

The old lady's eyes twinkled. "My, you're just as saucy as the fairies back in Neverland, only you have black hair," Margaret smiled at Julie who had a surprised look on her face. "Great-Granddaughter, I don't have the hearing that I used to, but I know an insult from a mile away." She looked at Julie again, who still had the same look on her face. "What?"

Julie jumped up in surprise. "Oh, my mom just won a bet, that's all."

"Oh," Margaret said sadly. "Let me show you in." Margaret beckoned to Julie's mother, who walked up to the lady and smiled.

"Its so great to see you again. I'm sure Julie's glad to see you too." The mother stated and followed Margaret as she began a tour of her ancient house.

Julie lingered on the porch for a few seconds. She knew she wasn't surprised that her mom won the bet, because she always does, or that her Great-Grandmother heard her insult, because she did shout, but for something else. That something, maybe it was the house, Margaret, or just magic itself, caused Julie, if only for a split second, to believe in fairies.

_Yay! My first fanfic! Sorry if it's short, I shall increase length of chapters if necessary and blah. Please R&R! Or is it R&R please? Or is it Read or and Review? Or is it and Read Review or? Or is it Review and/or read? Or is it Review or Read and? So many choices..._


	2. Night

**A/N**: I am so, sooo sorry to anyone who's reading this for not updating in forever. You see, my computer became ill with this stupid virus (at about the same time I got sick, weird huh?) that messed up the keyboard. It would scroll up and down with the arrow keys, It would skip lines as usual with the enter key, All the locks would go on, But the ninnyful thing wouldn't type. But now it is fixed so I shall be happy now, tee-hee. Enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Peter Pan._

* * *

Julie sat staring at her plate. She had been at Margaret's house for a few hours and was already getting bored. They began with a tour of the house. A few guest bedrooms, a nursery, a parlor—nothing unusual. Julie was relived when they finally sat down to dinner. The day was near ending.

"So, how's it been Margaret? Everything working out all right?" Julie's mother asked between swallows.

"I'm fine, but just last year Peter came." Margaret started. Julie nearly choked on her food. The lady had the same imaginary friend as her mom!

"Oh! How is he?"

"He's fine, but he just found out about, you know..."

"It's so sad that he doesn't want to grow up. He's missing so many things and so many people!" Said Julie's mom.

Julie slowly chewed her food. _"Smart kid. Growing up is stupid. You have to work," _Julie thought. She resumed to her regular eating pace and tried to ignore the other eaters' conversation. This was all to stupid for her.

Julie's mom wiped her face with her napkin soiled with bits of the dinner. "That was wonderful Margaret!" she chimed. "You are marvelous chef." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "I must say, I'm all tired out. Do you mind us going to bed now?"

"Not at all, it's getting late." Margaret replied and also pushed in her chair.

Julie belched.

"Julie, Say 'excuse me,'" Her mother shouted. "I'm so sorry, she seems to have forgotten her manners," She apologized to Margaret.

"Hm," Margaret mused and beckoned for her guests to follow her down the hallway. "You can sleep in here, and Julie can sleep in the nursery," Margaret said, opening a guest room door.

"Mom, why do you guest a guest room and I—"Julie moaned, but was cut off by her mom covering her mouth with her cold hand.

"I stayed in the nursery when I was little and you will stay there too." She said

"And I too," Margaret added.

"Fine!" Julie shouted and stomped across the hallway into the nursery. She tripped over a rocking horse standing clumsily on one rocker and clumsily lunged into the bed, face first. She took a deep breath but started coughing after breathing in the bedspread's dust acquired after years without use. Julie sat up and looked at her surroundings as well as she could, although the darkness the night brought masked many of the objects in there.

Julie got up and brushed her hand against the walls looking for the light switch. On her journey there she tripped over a few things—a bowl full of thimbles, an old hat, a teddy bear, soap, &c. "Ha! She shouted when she finally found the switch and flipped it up. Nothing happened.

"What?" She began flipping the switch up and down frantically. Being here was bad enough. Her mom not letting her go punk was bad enough. Both of those combined were bad enough. But in the dark, oh, that was much worse. "Be that way!" She shouted at the light bulb hanging from the ceiling and stormed across the room and tore open the windows in hope for extra light. The full moon lit up the once dark room.

"That'll do for now." Julie said and sat back down on her bed. A slight breeze blew causing the curtains to sway dreamily. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought," Julie yawned and placed her head on the pillow and threw the blanket over herself.

Suddenly, a loud hoot of what seemed to be an owl woke Julie from her dreamy state. She jumped out of bed, grouchy with sleepiness and screeched out of the window, "SHUT UP!" Julie smiled as the noise stopped. "Stupid birds, that's much better."

She turned back from her window to get to her bed, but on her way back she noticed her shadow no longer stood alone. "Huh?" She turned around and found herself face to face with a young boy of about her own age. Julie stood speechless with fear.

"Hullo Samantha. Are you ready to go?" The boy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Well?"

Julie stood stiff in the moonlight. Samantha was her mother's name. What did this boy want with her mom? Could he be...? "No, I mustn't think that," Julie said out loud and closed her eyes. "Just count to ten, and he'll be gone. It's all in my head"

"What is?" the boy asked and nudged Julie's shoulder for her to turn around. She did. "Hey! You're not my mother!"

"No, I'm not." Julie said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan!" He said proudly and puffed out his chest.

_"Oh no. I'm catching that disease. I see Peter the Pumpkin eater just like my mom and Margaret,"_ Julie thought and started throwing everything within reaching distance at Peter—a few pillows, the bear, and the thimbles.

"Thanks for the kiss! I haven't had one in a long time."

"You freak! I didn't give a kiss!"

"Then what's this?" Peter asked holding up a thimble that Julie had thrown at him. "Does this mean you're gonna fly to Neverland with me?"

Julie stared at the boy for a split second as her mind tried to catch up with what was going on. She searched in her for all the stories her mother had told her, the lost boys, fairies, and kisses: thimbles equal kisses. Julie blushed, "Oh, that kiss, well..."

Peter, ignoring Julie's words, grabbed her arm and dragged her unceremoniously to the open nursery window. "Come. Neverland. NOW," Peter demanded.

"How can I get to a place that dosen't exist?" Julie protested.

"You use pixie dust. Here," Peter thrust a glowing golden bag into the girl's open hands.

Julie was overcome with curiosity. She slowly untied the knot keeping the bag closed and peered inside. She was amazed to see shining dust of every color imaginable and more. Julie absent mindedly grabbed a fistful of the dust and dumped it on her head. Suddenly Julie felt like she never felt before. She felt giddy, innocent, and lightheaded. "Now I have the hair color I've always wanted!" She giggled and danced around the room.

Peter reached out his hand. "Come with me. You can come and stay with me forever, be my mother Julie."

"Hey how do you know what my name is?" Asked Julie in a hollow, dazed voice.

"I just do. Now take a deep breath and believe in yourself like you've never believed, and jump."

Julie peered down at her feet, her toes hanging over the ledge of the window. She stood there silently for what seemed like eternity. Peter stared at her curiously.

"Well..."

"Why not?"

* * *

So that's chapter the second. I kind of tweaked Julie's personality a bit to seem more rude and less rebel, but hey, it's early enough in the story to do that. Or you can say that she's both like I do. Please read and review, but also don't call me a ninny as to the fact that it hurts my feelings, I think...actually I don't think. Hope you enjoyed it so far.

Oh and Magicall Me, I agree (It rhymes!). I am insane.


	3. Flying

**A/n**: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in forever, I got caught up in well, everything. This chapter will be really, really, short, but I thought it was a neat idea, so pooh. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Peter Pan

It was a clear blue night, and Mr. Smith, the head policeman of a small town, locked up his office and stepped out into the city. He whistled merrily to himself as he walked to his house. "It's so quiet, like I'm the only one here," he whispered to himself, eerie to hear his own voice in the dead silence. Without warning, an airplane flew overhead, creating a loud roar with it. Mr. Smith jumped up, startled, and looked at the sky for the plane, as most people would do. He screamed at the sight of the object in the sky, and ran home in fright. He saw the plane of course, but that wasn't what scared him. It was the two human-like figures flying to what seemed to be the stars, one boy, and the other a girl.

Yup. That's it! Short isn't it, but the next chappie will be out soon, if it isn't already. Please r&r


	4. Arrival

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, in time for Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, the New Year! My new years resolution will be to try to update more often, so yay! Enjoy this next chapter and r&r!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Peter Pan, or Batman either

Julie awoke to see fresh green leaves all around her. She yawned and stretched her arms and reached out a hand for the glass of water that she usually kept on her nightstand, only to come back empty. At that, Julie awoke, fully aware to her surroundings. It was nighttime, and she felt moist leaves under her skin, for she was in a forest of some sort. All was dark except for some lights shining eerily out of nearby bushes. She became deathly silent in terror. "Where am I?" she whispered under her breath, almost expecting an answer.

When none came, she stood up and noticed the figure lying peacefully in a hammock tied sloppily between two trees. Snapping a twig off of an overhead branch, she held it high above her head, as a source of weaponry. Creeping silently over, she was surprised to see that it was a boy. "The same boy as last night, Pan."

She poked the boy cautiously with the stick. "Wake up, please? Wake up…now!" she said, her voice becoming louder with each word. The boy remained asleep. Julie, being horribly annoyed, flipped the boy upright and shouted in his ear, "Wake up you idiot, you sleep when I tell you to sleep!" Julie smiled. Politeness never helped her in the past, why would it benefit her now?

Peter yawned and woke up blinking. "Huh?" he mumbled mid-yawn.

"It's me, Julie, the girl you kidnapped last night," Julie said, her temper flaring.

"Kidnapped? You agreed to come!" Peter protested and jumped out of his hammock and grabbed Julie by the arm. "Come, it's about time you went to the tree house, you've been sleeping so long!"

"But I woke you up—" Julie said as Peter took a small bag out of his pocket.

"Here," Peter said as he sprinkled a handful of the sparkling contents of the bag on Julie's head, "Pixie dust, for flying."

Julie sneezed and turned to Peter. "You could've warned me first! I think I'm allergic to that junk!" She gave Peter a questioning look. "Why don't you have a real fairy so you can have, you know, real fairy dust?"

Peter grabbed Julie by the arm and began lifting off. "What are fairies?" he asked.

Julie floated up with him as she answered Peter, "You know, the little vain little creatures that look like small humans, only with wings and they don't talk?"

"Never heard of them."

"You never heard of fairies?" Julie became confused, "Don't you remember Cherry, or Sprinklefalls? Or Tinkerbell? Or Aura? Or Greencow?" Julie began naming all the fairies that she knew the name to from the old stories, and when she ran out, some she made up. "Or Batman? How about him?"

The two flew over the sparkling, beautiful, world of Neverland, but Julie failed to glance down at the marvelous view, as she was having too much thinking up fairy names, and watching Peter's clueless replies.

Peter and Julie finally touched down in a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. The clearing was very large, but totally empty, with only a great oak tree in the middle and a fairy ring of mushrooms circling it.

Julie sat down breathless, her lips chapped from talking for so long while flying. "Got any water?" She asked Peter in a hoarse voice.

"Sure," said Peter as he held out a canteen made from large sun-dried elephant-ear plants.

Julie took the water and held it up to her lips, but before tipping its contents into her mouth, hesitated and stopped. "You drink it first."

"Why?"

"You might've poisoned it. Drink it, then I'll believe you."

"Fine then, I will Mrs. Scaredy-pants!" Peter said, taking the canteen from Julie's hand. His eyes twinkled and he chugged the whole thing down before Julie could stop him.

Julie smirked, "Well you had to have gotten that water from somewhere. I've just got to find that place myself!" Julie lifted gently from the ground.

"No! Don't!" Peter caught Julie by the wrist and tried to drag her back to the land. Julie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw the anxious, scared look in Peter's eyes. She slowly drifted back to Peter. "You mustn't ever go out there alone. There are dangerous things out there; they appeared just the other day, when I got you," Peter pleaded, and placed the canteen back in his pouch. "I'm sorry."

Julie stared at him silently. Sorry just wasn't a word she imagined this boy saying.

Peter's eyes brightened. "Come, there's more canteens in the tree house. I'll show you around there, then, if you want more water, we can go visit the mermaids! Or the old ship!"

Julie smiled, "Okay, I'll come, but only if we can go see those Indians my mom told me about too."

"What's a mom?"

"Sheesh, Peter, if only you remembered anything, then I wouldn't have to tell you," Julie said, and walked toward the tree house. She placed a hand on the tree and looked up into its branches, and noticed a few things in them that she didn't notice from far away, pulleys and hooks, and even a few socks! "But you don't remember, Peter, so I won't tell."

"Fine. They seem boring anyway."

Julie patted the tree. "So, how do you get in here, anyway? Secret button, trap door, magic password, what?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Hmph," Julie pouted, then remembering the stories her mother told her, let out a long caw.

The tree almost immediately seemed to become alive. Leaves rustled and voices of all sorts were heard amongst the tree, all of them saying the same thing, "Peter's back!"

Suddenly, a thump was heard in the tree, and a hidden door opened up, and five young boys rolled out, followed by a young girl.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid you were tricked by this smelly girl," Peter said pointing to Julie.

"I'm not smelly!"

"Julie," Peter announced, ignoring her last comment, "These are the lost boys of Neverland."

"What about her?" Julie asked, staring directly at the girl.

"She's a lost boy too, or a lost girl, whatever," Peter said as if it was of no importance. "Boys, introduce yourselves!"

The youngest boy went first, "I'm Chip!"

The rest of the boys followed his lead.

"I'm Burn," the next youngest said, his fiery red hair covered in leaves.

"I'm Joe," said the boy after Burn, the middle lost boy, wearing a thick hat over his head

"I'm Bark," the next boy announced, "And that's my twin," he pointed to the only boy who didn't say anything.

"I'm Mitt, and the girl next to me—she don't talk—is Feather," The last boy announced, his facial and dusty brown hair color the same as Bark's. Feather glanced shyly at Julie

"Well, it seems the lost boys are fond of one-syllable names, eh?" Julie whispered in Feather's ear.

"Well, Julie, welcome to Neverland!" Peter said as he bowed, the lost boys and Feather saluting behind him.

That's it! Isn't it wondee-ful? This is my holiday present to you. So be happy! Send a thank you card (aka review)! Heather, I did the "Greencow" thing just for you : )

**Surfer-Gurl**: Julie's real hair color is yellow blonde (like the fairies's!)

**WickedFaith**: Thanks so much! That's the most money I've ever had, now I'm rich


	5. Treehouses, mermaids, and Pan, oh my!

**A/n:** Woohoo! I'm on a roll, that was probably my shortest time between updating so far! (Not counting my one-paragraph chapter!) And it's a Wed-nes-day, so it makes me happy-ful! I hope you (and I mean you) enjoy this chapter, so read on! (Wow, I used a lot of parentheses!) (Cool!)

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Peter Pan, but I do own a beachside condo in Neverland…okay, maybe I'm still applying for land (and maybe I ain't), but if you believe in yourself, I'm not.

Julie slowly stepped into the tree house, and was surprised to see the huge amount of space inside, much more than it had seemed from the outdoors. There were spiraling networks of chutes and pulleys decorating the ceiling, and hammocks and leaf-beds covering the floor. She held Feather's hand tightly as they toured the house, the boys skipping ahead, with and occasional Feather trying to keep up with the boys, who were all older than her. Peter stood by Julie the whole time, explaining the works of the tree house, and acting as a tour guide as they journeyed through the house.

After touring the house for what seemed to Julie like an hour, she whispered hoarsely, "You know, I never got that water."

Peter looked at Julie, with the face of a two-year-old after he had just done something bad. "Oh, um, I forgot!" Peter handed some canteens to Feather. "Why don't you go get water for all of us? Take Chip, Joe, and Burn with you though—Bark and Mitt can go if they want—but be careful, it's dangerous out there.

Chip, Joe, Feather, and Burn each took a canteen and ran off racing away from Peter and Julie, and after a few moments of hesitation, Bark and Mitt scurried after them.

"Now that they're gone, I can show you the secret stuff," Peter whispered to Julie.

"Secret stuff?" Julie asked, her eyes lighting up with interest.

"This is the back door, it's a secret, only me and Bark and Mitt know bout it, and you of course," Peter said as he pushed in a portion of the wall of the tree.

"Wow," Julie mused. She examined the place were the door was. "You can't even tell that there's a door here, it's like you did it by magic, wow."

"Magic? Well, um, not really, magic is more like—"

Peter cut off suddenly as footsteps echoed throughout the room. The lost children appeared as they ran into the room. Each of their faces had a scared, frightened look, and only Burn held a canteen.

"What is it?" Peter asked sharply.

"You know those things you warned us about," Bark and Mitt said in unison.

"Yes…"

"Well, we saw them, and they were gatherin' up the Indians, and we were thinkin' that the Indians would fight them back, but they greeted them like they're friends or something, so we ran away, but they saw us, so…well…um…" Chip said nervously, and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"We weren't able to get water, at all."

"No water! Oh well, it's not like Julie needs it now, does she? But right now we have to focus on the situation, where did you go to get water?"

"We went over to the mermaid's place, near that weird rock-thing, that's where they were."

Peter turned to Julie and reached out his hand, "Can you still fly, or do you need more dust?"

Julie jumped into the air, hovered for a few seconds, and then came tumbling down to the ground. "Apparently not."

Peter held out the glowing bag that contained the dust. "Here's some pixie dust, just let me sprinkle it—"

Julie snatched the bag out of Peter's hands. "I'll dust myself, and where are we going?"

"To visit the mermaids," Peter said with a toothy grin. "And since you insisted it, why not the Indians as well? It's not _too_ dangerous."

"But aren't they the ones that joined the bad whatevermajiggers?"

Peter merely nodded, then grabbed Julie by the arm and lifted off into the sky.

"Wait! I haven't even pixie dusted myself!"

Peter ignored Julie's last comment, as he continued to lift up into the air, holding Julie precariously by the arm as he soared over to the mermaid's grotto.

In a matter of minutes, they landed roughly on a rocky beach. Julie breathed in huge breath of salty sea air, and opened the bag of dust in her fist, grabbed a handful, and sprinkled it on her head; she did not want to repeat the incident that just happened. Upon sprinkling the dust, she let out a huge sneeze, which echoed in the silence.

Julie looked at Peter in embarrassment, but Peter just pointed into the fog. Suddenly, a splash of water was heard, and two mermaids, fish tails and all, jumped out of the water in an arch and landed back again, causing water to cover Julie, but curiously enough, not Peter.

The two mermaid's heads popped out of the water. The first mermaid to appear had her long, golden locks braided all over her head with bits of seaweed in a few of the braids. The second had medium-colored skin, and her hair fashioned exactly the same as the first.

"Hi Peter," they said together, and then turned to Julie. "Who's _she_?"

"She's Julie," Peter replied. "Julie, they're Marie and Noel, Marie's the one with the gold hair."

The mermaids looked at Julie in disgust. "She's ugly," Marie remarked to Noel.

Julie sneered at them.

Noel stuck out her tongue at Julie, who gasped in horror at the sight. "Gross! It's green!"

Peter ignored the girls' fighting and began talking to the mermaids. "The lost boys told me that the Indians and, um, the bad things were here, just a little while ago. Did you happen to see any of them?"

"Naw, Peter," the first mermaid giggled, "We were away gathering oysters, we were gone for like, days until you called us."

"Yeah, Peter, we were, like, getting pearls for our necklaces," Noel chimed in.

"Okay then, Julie, let's get going to the Indians. Goodbye Marie, Noel," Peter replied and turned, as Julie stared absently at the mermaids.

Noel looked up at Julie, and said with distaste, "Pearls are precious gems, that you, like, don't even deserve to look at!" Noel scooped up water with the end of her tail and flicked it towards Julie.

Julie's eyes flared as the water touched her skin. "I'll have you know that this is a real pearl necklace, see the one I'm wearing?" Julie pointed to her neck for good measure. "My mother gave it to me, and I know it's real, so shut up you stupid fish!"

Noel's nose scrunched up as if she smelled something bad. She stuck her tongue out one more time at Julie, then dived back underwater, swimming away rapidly, leaving a small wake behind her.

Marie, however, stayed. "I'm sorry that Noel was so rude, Julie, can you lean forward so I can see your pearls, or take them off, that would be better, please? I do love the sight of them!"

"Umm…sure…" Julie said. She carefully removed the pearls and held them over Marie floating in the water, just high enough so Marie was unable reach them.

Marie smiled wickedly. "Wow they are very pretty, I should like to keep them!" Marie raised her tail at the beads, attempting to knock them into her outreached hands.

The moments before Marie's fishy tail touched Julie's necklace seemed to Julie like a slow-motion replays that you can watch on television, like time slowed down as she watched what she knew would happen, but playing a deer-in-the-headlights role, for she was just staring, unable to move.

Julie winced as the mermaid's tail reached millimeters away from the pearls, but suddenly, the tail halted, and then receded, but her hands, still trembling in fear, dropped the necklace, which would eventually take Julie's memories of her mother with it.

Julie opened her eyes to see Marie swimming away at the speed of lightning, and her pearls drifting beyond reach to the ocean floor. Tears swelled in her eyes as she bowed her head to her chest, her hair shielding her from the world.

"Julie, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?! I just lost the only thing I still have with me to remember my family—my mom—and now it's gone! I mean my mom—"

"Forget your mom."

"Forget my mom? Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Marie and Noel musta' sensed something bad, something dangerous. We have to leave to figure out what's going on, or we can be in danger. This is the sort of danger that can kill us, and what's the point of a mom if you're dead? C'mon, we're going to ask the Indians next," Peter reached out his hand and grabbed Julie by the wrist.

Julie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and lifted off the ground, and heaved a big sigh, "Okay, I'll come. I'll forget—but just for now."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and ketchup (My favorite food!), and if you did, review, and if you didn't…um…well, hopefully you did! Mucho thanks to **WickedFaith** (I never knew you were rich too!) and **blackcoat-245** for reviewin' as well as the rest of you that reviewed after I wrote this! 


	6. Indians

**A/n:** Yay! Finished another chapter! Dis time it was on my new computah, and on WordPerfect! WordPerfect is...different, but it's neat-os anyway! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Peter Pan.

Julie landed softly behind a large teepee hut, Peter still far behind. After flying for a bit, she had gotten used to it, and she seemed to know where everything was in Neverland, as if she had been there before, not to mention that Peter said he had to make a few errands on the way.

Julie looked around a bit, but seeing that no one was at the Indian's site, she sat on a log in front of the fire pit and sighed. Peter said she could talk to the Indians if she got there first, but how could she talk to them if there weren't any?

Twiddling her thumbs she whispered under her breath, "Well, at least I'm not soaked with mermaid water—never going back there again."

"Water?" A hoarse voice croaked from behind her.

Julie swirled around and stared at the face that made the voice. She saw a young Indian girl, her hair in two long braids down to her waist. "Who are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm Tiger Lilly," the girl spoke.

"Tiger Lilly? I thought you would be dead by now—no offence, of course, but you should at least be grown up," Julie said in disbelief.

"No one grows up in Neverland, not even I."

"Oh. So…what are you doing here, why didn't you come out before?"

"You were a stranger, you could have been with, you know—"

"Don't worry, I'm not with any bad guy," Julie interrupted cheerfully.

"—okay, and you had the code word, which is water, so you're good right?"

"Err…sure."

Tiger Lilly walked up to Julie and grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Julie stood up awkwardly and let Tiger Lilly lead her to the largest teepee, located in the middle of the Indian grounds, and covered with pictures of buffalo painted with red clay, with a column of smoke slowly arising from the hole in its top.

"Do I go in there?" Julie asked nervously.

Tiger Lilly nodded.

Julie opened the door-flap and stepped inside the hut. She was immediately surrounded by smoke illuminated by the fire in the middle of the hut. She waved her arms around to clear the smoke from her eyes, revealing an old man, sitting behind the fire, facing her. His dark eyes stared curiously at Julie, and his tall feathers on his hat reflected the glow of the fire. Julie shrunk back at the sight of him.

"This is my chief, and my dear chief this is—" Tiger Lilly said, but realized she didn't know Julie's name. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Julie looked at Tiger Lilly in confusion. "Well, my name is…" Julie coughed. "Well, isn't it smoky in here?"

Tiger Lilly looked at Julie expectantly.

"_If I tell them, and they're on the bad side, then something bad might happen, like in all those movies," _Julie thought as smoke clouded her vision once more.

Then, the tall Indian chief spoke, "Her name is Julie."

"Hey! How did you know?"

The chief just nodded silently and beckoned Julie to come closer.

After hesitating for a few moments, Julie stepped toward the chief.

"Good Julie, come closer, I have a story to tell you. Tiger Lilly, you get water for today for finding this girl."

"Thank you, my chief," Tiger Lilly said and left the teepee.

"Now Julie, take a seat. We wouldn't want you uncomfortable here, correct?"

Julie "No, duh."

The chief raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I mean of course not...chief."

"From your eyes, Julie, it seems like you're with Pan, and as you may know by now, we Indians are not. Julie, do you know why we're against Pan?"

"His dagger is a tad to pointy? He's a nutcase? His clothes are the wrong color? I have no idea."

The chief lowered his eyebrows and stared at Julie with a stern look. "No, it's because he and his lost boys are awful for reasons your young ears should not hear–"

"I'm not young!" Julie interrupted.

"–and you should also not hear until you understand more of Neverland."

"What more is there to understand? Big place, fairies, pirates, mermaids, and Indians...is there anything else?"

The old Indian's mouth crinkled into a friendly smile, "In appearance, no, there is nothing more."

"In appearance?"

"As I said, you have yet to understand Neverland. You must leave now, I hear Pan approaching. If you trust us, do not tell him about me or Tiger Lilly. Do not tell him of our meeting."

"Why should I trust you? We're all on different sides."

"I did not say to trust our side, but us as people."

Julie did not reply to his last comment, the wizened old Indian's words still jumbled and confusing in her mind. "I–I have to go..." Julie stood up and exited the tent, the Indian chief staring silently at her as she left.

Julie stood outside the tent blinking her eyes furiously, the sun–or whatever the star is that illuminates Neverland–seeming a hundred times brighter, coming from and almost completely darkened room.

"Julie!"

Julie turned to see Peter landing behind the chief's teepee. She looked up to the tip of the teepee to see the smoke that once was billowing out of it had gone out. "Hi, Peter.

Peter grinned. "Have you seen any Indians?"

Julie narrowed her eyes. "No, Peter, there's no one here, not even a squirrel."

"Really? Guess we'll have to go back to the tree house. Maybe the lost boys and Feather have seen something."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

And that was it! Hope you enjoyed it. Writing about the Indians was fuuun! Please r&r!

**WickedFaith:** Here's more! Thanks for reviewing again!

**Tymiko the Pirate Girl**: Thanks a bundle for the reviewn'...teenagers annoy me too, even though I am one...the single digits were the best, I miss them so much! Hopefully Julie will get better...eh?


	7. To the Pirates!

**A/n:** Yay! Another chapter! I haven't updated in a while, but I got some good news! March 1st was National Pigs Day! It's a real holiday, it's on my calendar! ( Yes, I have a pig calendar, why do you ask?) So I'd like to wish you all a belated (because everything's better belated) National Pigs Day by giving you this chapter! And thanks to all my reviewers, me wuvs you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, the Lost boys, grilled cheese sandwiches (although they aren't in my story) and pretty trees and chirping birds.

"Well, boys–and Feather, the mermaids were of no help," Peter announced to the lost boys when they arrived at the tree house, "And there was no one at the Indian's camp."

Julie winced.

"So we're stuck?" Bark asked hesitantly.

Peter nodded. "There's no place else to look. Not unless Julie knows anything, and that's doubtful..."

Julie's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked away. "I, um, don't know...anything."

"See? She doesn't know anything, her brain is empty"

"Hey!"

"Do you know something?"

Julie stood in silence. _If she told them about the Indians, then that would just be...just be...Oh, I need an excuse..._

"Looks like you don't."

"What about–," Julie started, trying to think of something. _Anything._

Peter stared at Julie "What about what?"

"What about...about...the pirates We never asked the pirates"

"Pirates? Pirates haven't been around for ages, they all left after Hook, except for that clout Smee, but he's probably dead by now."

"Well, we can at least look around there, maybe, we'll um...find...uh...stuff," Julie said hesitantly, thinking about the Indians.

Chip walked over to Julie. "She's right, there could be something, I'll go with her."

Peter pouted, "Fine. If Julie wants to take you, you both can leave, but don't expect her to come back."

"Peter, you're so mean!" Julie shouted, hurt.

Peter merely ignored her.

Feather glared at Peter and took a step closer to Julie and looked away.

For some reason, this caused Peter to soften. "Well, I guess you can come back, just don't say I didn't tell you there would be nothing there." He looked over at the other lost boys, "You guys can go to if you wanna, but don't expect me to tag along!"

"Thanks Peter!" the remaining lost boys said in unison, and ran up to Julie.

"Bye Peter, see you later," Julie said happily as she exited the tree house.

Peter grumbled and turned away.

Julie sighed with relief when she stepped outside. "Peter can be so annoying!" Here, have some dust."

The boys and Feather eagerly accepted the dust and sprinkled it on themselves. They took each others hands and lifted into the air.

Julie giggled slightly as she sprinkled her dust on top of her head, "To the pirates!"

ppp

Meanwhile, Peter sat grumpily on a hammock. Ever since that 'Julie' came the lost boys have been a lot less attached to him, they just follow _her_ around, even Feather.

Peter looked up at the treetops. Streams of sunlight strained through the ceiling and landed gently on Peter's face, but suddenly as something, possibly a cloud, caused them to disappear. He sighed and closed his eyes. She had already had come to be part of this place. _Anyways, _Peter thought,_ the boys and Feather have grown to like her and I want them, especially Feather, to be happy._

The treetops rustled peacefully in the wind, and all was silent except for the occasional chirp of a bird. Peter slowly drifted of to sleep, his last thought before he fell into slumber was that something wasn't quite right.

ppp

"What's wrong with Feather?" Julie asked as she and the lost boys flew over the forests Neverland. "She looks sick!"

Feather was shivering and shaking at Julie's side, her face had gone pale and her expression had changed into a deep, frightened, frown.

"I dunno, maybe..." Mitt began.

"We should land," Mitt's twin counterpart, Bark finished.

"Would you like that Feather?" Julie asked Feather softly.

Feather nodded her head vigorously.

"Let's land here, I think I see a clearing."

Julie, Feather, and the lost boys drifted down and landed softly in a grass-covered patch of land in the middle of the forest. The sun beamed brightly overhead, bright colored birds were chirping and whistling, and the trees rustled peacefully in the breeze, but Feather moaned as if the sky was a darkened black and the birds were vultures or crows. She winced as a beam of sunlight touched her face.

"Is the sun bothering you, Feather?" Julie asked Feather gently.

Firmly Feather shook her head 'no' and sat on the ground.

"Me and Mitt can watch Feather while you and the lost boys go to the pirates, Julie," Bark volunteered, "Or if Feather wants, we'll take her back to the tree house."

"Thanks Bark, Feather, do you want to go back home?"

Feather's eyes brightened.

"I guess this means yes, you two, take good care of her!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Bark and Mitt said in unison, and accepted a fistful of pixie dust from Julie. They each took one of Feather's hands and lifted off into the air.

"Well," Julie said, looking at the remaining lost boys, "We're off to the pirates!"

* * *

Sooo sorry I haven't added a chapter in forever, it's just that school is evil. Reeaaaly evil. And word perfect puts red lines under the last word in my sentences if it's in quotes and has an exclamation point under it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and review, review, review (I'll keep on saying this if you don't) review, review... 


End file.
